Fresh ground pepper from a peppermill often comes at the expense of a great deal of cleaning. A typical peppermill includes a main body with a cavity for receiving peppercorns, a grinding mechanism positioned near the bottom of the case, and a knob for actuating the grinding mechanism positioned at the top of the case. The grinding mechanism empties the ground pepper through the bottom of the peppermill. The ground pepper often does not all immediately fall from the grinding mechanism, but rather works its way out as the peppermill is moved or placed on a table or shelf. Wherever the peppermill is placed, ground pepper will be left behind.
It would therefore be an advancement in the art to provide a peppermill providing a convenient and effective means for distributing ground pepper while preventing accidental release of remnants of ground pepper when the peppermill is not in use.